


Unexpected

by ariphyll



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, No established relationship, Rei being sexually confused basically, Swimsuits, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for a new pair of swimsuits really shouldn't cause Rei this much inner turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Rei is a fashion queen. No one can tell me otherwise. Also, this was written very early in the first season of Free! so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Prompt: Nagisa asks (kindly forces) Rei to go with him to try on swimsuits, as his current swimsuit is getting pretty worn out and stretched, and Rei pops a boner in the middle of the store when Nagisa shows him a pair of swimming pants he's picked out.

“Rei-chan!”

Rei sighed and kept jogging along the path to school. Maybe if he chose not to acknowledge the blonde he wouldn’t bug him this morning like he had been doing for the past two weeks. The footsteps were drawing closer and closer however and soon any thought of a silent run vanished.

Nagisa smiled as he fully caught up to his friend. “Rei-chan, would you like to go shopping with me after school today?”

Rei glanced at the smaller boy from the corner of his eye. “Why?”

“Well, my swimsuit is getting worn down and I need to get a new one, and you always seem to be wearing nice clothing. I was hoping you could help me,” Nagisa explained through deep breaths.

“I’m busy today. Go ask Makoto,” Rei lied, hoping to throw Nagisa off his case quickly.

Nagisa laughed and flashed him a knowing smile. “Rei-chan, I know you’re not busy today. You never are. That’s why you tried to switch the days of swimming practice to today once!”

Rei cursed under his breath. Since when was Nagisa so observant to trivial things like that?

“Well, I _am_ going to be busy today at least,” Rei said. “You’ll have to ask someone else to go with you.”

“Then maybe we could go tomorrow instead!”

Rei let out a long breath. Why was Nagisa so intent on having _him_ go with him? Sure, he had some of the best taste in clothes but Nagisa would be fine on his own.

“Rei-chan? Does that sound like a better plan?”

No matter Nagisa’s intentions, Rei really didn’t want to get followed around all day by the blonde and bugged about this.

Rei stopped in his tracks and turned to the smaller male. “Fine. I will go shopping with you for a new swimsuit if you don’t follow me around all day.”

Nagisa’s eyes lighted up at that and he grinned cheerfully. “That’s great, Rei-chan! Meet me by the front gate after school then.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“How about this one, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, lifting up a light blue pair.

“Hmm… maybe. I’d have to see it on you to make sure.”

Nagisa nodded and continued browsing, setting the blue swim trunks aside. Rei sighed and glanced around the shop behind his glasses. He could be doing something more productive instead of standing here with Nagisa looking at swimsuits, but he was, however, doing just that. It was quite a waste of an evening to Rei.

“Rei-chan, I think I have enough pairs to try on. I’ll be right back!” Nagisa called over his shoulder, heading to the dressing rooms.

Rei dully noted that comment and continued to lazily cast his eyes over the store, eventually walking over to the rooms to wait for him. After a minute or so, a near naked Nagisa was next to him sporting a dark and light green swimsuit.

“How does this one look, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, looking thoughtfully at the swim trunks.

Rei stared at the shorter male. It wasn’t exactly ‘oh I’m just checking out what you’re trying on’ staring either. It was _staring._ Staring at his chest, legs, you name it.Rei didn’t notice he was at first, until Nagisa waved a hand in front of his face.

“Rei-chan? Are you there?”

Rei jumped slightly, startled but recovered quickly. “I’m fine, just lost in my own thoughts… This one is okay. I want to see the other ones first though.”

Nagisa nodded and went to swiftly change swimsuits again. Rei, however, was stuck in a pit of confused thoughts. What the hell was that exactly?

Rei had never considered himself attracted to boys, but he had never really been attracted to girls either. He wasn’t exactly asexual, it was more he was just not looking at the moment. Rei couldn’t deny that Nagisa certainly had a figure though, and seeing it being practically shoved at him to look at instead of shoved into the water wasn’t helping. He hadn’t ever thought of Nagisa to be ‘attractive’ however, and Rei was getting more confused by the moment.

Nagisa bounced out of the dressing rooms once more in tighter, dark red swim trunks. Rei fought down a blush at seeing the very form-fitting trunks on his friend. It certainly didn’t try to hide anything and Rei certainly wasn’t trying to ignore this fact.

“I think these ones are a size too small, but other than that I like them! What do you think, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, smiling up at him.

“They’re…” Rei lost his train of thought and was trying not to rudely stare at the blonde.

Nagisa’s face gradually lost its smile and he tilted his head. “Rei-chan?”

Rei cleared his throat, averting his eyes from him. “I suggest another pair.”

“Hm… if you say so,” Nagisa shrugged, oblivious to Rei’s dilemma and leaving to get the third pair.

Rei frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose.  Where the hell was all of this coming from?! Why was he so interested in Nagisa’s body all of a sudden?! It wasn’t exactly a new sight, and these thoughts had never occurred to him before.

“I think this one is my favorite so far to be truthful!”

Rei turned to look over Nagisa’s third choice, the blue pair he had shown him earlier. It fit him well, but were shorter in leg length, leaving more skin showing. Rei raked his eyes over Nagisa’s form, eventually making and holding eye contact with his friend. Rei was struggling to remember when eyes could become so flustering.

“Do you think this is the best choice, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked.

Rei stumbled to make a coherent sentence and ignore the heat traveling south in his loins, but was finding it to be a pretty difficult task. The eye contact hadn’t been broken yet.

Nagisa saw something out of the corner of his eye, and finally broke eye contact with Rei. He leaned forward past Rei, brushing against him by accident, to grab something. Rei froze up at the contact, refusing to look down at the naked skin near him, and refusing to acknowledge the tightness in his jeans.

“Ah! This one looks just like my old swimsuit! It’s even in my size! What a coincidence, right Rei-chan?”

Rei nodded heavily, face getting redder by the second. “Yes, please excuse me.”

With that he turned on his heel and took off from the store, pulling his jacket down viciously as far as it would go and leaving a grinning Nagisa.

“Ah, Rei-chan, you get flustered too easily,” Nagisa laughed, heading back into the dressing rooms to get properly dressed.


End file.
